


Moon Dreaming

by ailixandrite2dot0 (AILiSeki)



Series: Indigo AU [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Roleswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AILiSeki/pseuds/ailixandrite2dot0
Summary: Bonus Indigo AU chapter. Indigo, Ruby and Pearl casually discuss Garnet, fusion and powers.
Relationships: Pearl/Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe), Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Series: Indigo AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637512
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Moon Dreaming

Indigo Diamond, Ruby and Pearl had a lot of free time in the Moon Base, even when they were simultaneously planning the colony and planning how to sabotage it.

It was one of these times that Pearl decided to bring up a subject she had been thinking a lot about.

“Garnet seems to have some unique abilities, right? I mean, it is easy to see how her physical features are a combination of yours, and even her height is the average of yours, but her abilities seem to be _new_.”

Both Ruby and Indigo became thoughtful.

“I was wondering about the same thing. I think her electric powers are a sort of mix of my fire powers and Indigo’s ice powers?” Ruby looked at Indigo.

“You have ice powers?” Pearl asked, surprised. She remembered the ice forming around Indigo after her latest argument with Ruby. Now that she thought about it, the temperature seemed to usually drop when Indigo was upset.

“It’s just a small thing,” Indigo said. “It’s not strong like Yellow’s lightning. I don’t have any use for such powers anyway.”

Ruby frowned.

“Garnet’s weapon seems to be an enhanced version of Ruby’s.” Indigo continued. “I wonder what it would be like if I had a weapon of my own.”

“Are you sure you don’t have a weapon?” Pearl asked. “Even _I_ have one, and I am a _Pearl_.”

“It’s not like I ever had a need for one,” Indigo said. “I am a Diamond, so I could deal with most gems even without a weapon.”

“I really do hold you back when we fuse, huh?” Ruby asked, eyes lowered.

“Of course not!” Indigo said.

“Other fusions are stronger than their components. But Garnet isn’t as strong as a Diamond.” Ruby argued.

“I told you I am weaker than the other Diamonds. That’s why you feel this way.” Indigo said.

Pearl tilted her head. It was not the first time she heard this talk of Indigo being weak, but it was still strange to her.

“What about future vision? Where does it come from?” Pearl asked.

Ruby shrugged. “That’s probably Indigo.”

“Actually, I know this one!” Indigo said, lightening up. “It is from Ruby.”

Ruby chuckled. “I don’t have any future vision. Or any psychic power. You should know this.”

“I know,” Indigo said. “But Rubies are a type of corundum. So are Sapphires.”

Pearl nodded in understanding, while Ruby just frowned.

“No way! I am nothing like a Sapphire.”

“Because you are red,” Indigo explained. “The material that makes Rubies red also somehow blocks all your psychic potential. That’s why you don’t look like a Sapphire and don’t have the same abilities, despite being basically the same. But the potential is still there. I think when we fuse, something counters the blocking effect of your coloration, and so Garnet can have future vision.”

“Fascinating,” Pearl said, eyes glimmering.

“Wow.” Maybe Ruby should have dedicated some of her free time to studying geology. She was basically a defective aristocrat and she didn’t even know before now.

“Or it could be a simple enhancement of your strategic mind,” Indigo said. Ruby looked at her, not understanding. “Even when we are not fused, you are very good at predicting outcomes using logic only. It’s definitely not psychic, just a skill you have. Maybe what Garnet sees is just a visual representation of the outcomes you predict. Either way, it’s your doing. I am bad at guessing the consequences of my actions, and I don’t have any future vision or potential for so.”

Ruby blushed. “It’s probably the first alternative. I couldn’t imagine what could be happening in a place I’m not, no matter how much I tried.”

Indigo smiled, then half-whispered: “You don’t hold me back when we fuse. You make our fusion more amazing!”

Ruby saw how her eyes shone. She was being sincere. The red gem blushed harder.

“I wonder what would other different-gem fusions be like…” Pearl said.

“You should try it someday!” Ruby blurted out. Noticing the shock on Pearl’s face, she added. “If you want to, of course.”

“Wouldn’t it be weird?” Pearl asked. “You two have been partners- fusion partners for so long…”

“I don’t think it would be weird…” Indigo said. She looked a Ruby, wanting to know her opinion.

“Me neither.”

“Oh! Or maybe you could fuse with Garnet!” Indigo suggested.

Pearl blushed. “But Garnet is already a fusion. Wouldn’t that be… dangerous?”

“They say different-gem fusion is dangerous, but we’re doing just fine.” Ruby pointed.

“It’s your choice,” Indigo said. “Either way, we would love to share this experience with you, if you wish to.”

Ruby nodded in agreement.

“Thank you,” Pearl said, truly touched by the invitation. Indigo and Ruby were so close that she would understand if they didn’t want anyone else intruding in what they had.

(It was only later that Pearl realized how inappropriate it was that this was her first thought and not that a Pearl had no business thinking about fusing with a Diamond - or Diamond fusion. This rebel act on Earth was surely warping her notions. It would be hard to return to Homeworld after this…)

They kept chatting, enjoying the freedom of not feeling watched by anyone, while they could. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this!
> 
> I wanted to show off a bit of the world-building of this AU, and use the chance to establish some things hinted in “The gem we make together”. Also there go my plan to not have Pearl have anything with Indigo and Ruby unfused... I couldn’t help it, these three just do this on their own. It’s also nice to show how far they have come from all the formality and stiffness they had in Homeworld. 
> 
> As I get closer to the end of the canon parts that I initially planned on covering in this AU, it seems there is a real possibility this will be the longest fic project I actually got to “finish”! But there’s still a lot of canon that I didn’t touch, so playing around on ao3 I made [this thing](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ailixandrite2dot0) where you guys can send requests for stuff you would like to see in this AU! Or, as always, you can send requests or questions to [tumblr](https://indigodiamondau.tumblr.com/) too.
> 
> Thank you for reading! The next long story in the AU should be coming soon!


End file.
